Paragraphs of Parenthood
by jamesgatz1925
Summary: Here are little stories about John and Sherlock and Ian, the baby I made for them. Well, I say 'made'. Characters are not mine. Well, Ian kind of is because he came from my mind. Other than that he's John and Sherlock's, who I do not own.
1. Chapter 1

- Sherlock's ears had a sort of sonar sound machine when it came to hearing Ian at any time. So much that one day at the shop, he heard a baby crying across the store and made a mad dash to said baby. It was not his baby, and needless to say everyone thought he was a _little _crazy.

- From the time Ian could walk until he was thirteen, he liked to sit _on _Sherlock. What does walking have to do with sitting on his father? Simple, he'd get tired and want to take a seat. Sherlock would pick him up and pull him close, letting the baby's back press against his chest and letting his tiny feet rest on his thighs. Why did it last until he was thirteen? Well, that may or may not have been more Sherlock than Ian.

- Once, John tried to let Ian sit on him like he sits on Sherlock. Ian was nine and growing like an eleven-year-old. Where Ian seemed to fit perfectly draped over Sherlock, he was a bit too tall for John. Ian sighed and stood up, looked at John and said, "Sorry, Dad. This really isn't going to work." and stepped over the coffee table to Sherlock's lap.

- Ian, until he was five, had the unfortunate habit of falling asleep at random places. He fell asleep at the police station loads of times; in restaurants so many times that when they went to Angelo's, Angelo purposefully seated them in a booth with a long bench; he fell asleep uncomfortably in cabs almost every ride; he fell asleep on the floor of the flat so much that John and Sherlock began leaving blankets and a pillow in random places. The only place he never liked to sleep? His own bed.

- Sherlock was always deathly afraid that his son would have a lisp. No bigger relief in his life came the day Ian said his sixth word, "Yes." and it didn't come out, "Yeth."

- Ian has freakish monkey toes like Sherlock. John had great joy in plucking up one of those tiny feet, holding it solidly in his hand, brushing his fingers over the bottom, and watching the tiny toes curl into a full fist.

- Ian's body is so flexible, especially toes, that he used to like to read in his bed, on his back, with his book dangling over his head being held by his toes.

- When Ian was five, Greg Lestrade asked Ian what he wanted to be when he's all grown up. Ian, not skipping a beat, said he wanted to be just like his daddies and fight bad guys. Lestrade glanced up to Ian's daddies and said, "That's good, Ian, because your daddies are great men."

- Ian's favorite color is red. Always has been, always will be. This just provides back information to the time Ian was so angry with John for _days _John bought him green rain boots instead of red.

- Sherlock is utterly convinced, and actively trying to prove, that Ian is made of John's sperm and Sherlock somehow managed to produce an egg, or visa versa. That child is so much him _and _John that it's just flat impossible.

- Once, Ian saw a picture of pregnant-Amy in one of John's old photo albums of Ian's birth process. Ian stopped the photo and, as a four-year-old, said, "She looks nice. She looks like she's a nice mommy." John sort of smiled in a sad, aching way.

- John and Sherlock were always sure they'd have different names from Ian, Sherlock was going to be "Dad" and John was going to be "Papa". That didn't work, because when Ian could say, "Dad" or "Daddy", they decided not to confuse the baby into thinking one wasn't his father. It made sense to Sherlock, ok? So now John is "Dad" and Sherlock is "Daddy".

- Ian and Sherlock have a cycle. Once a year, at the beginning of the fall, Ian gets sick with the a bad cold or the flu. Not a day after he's well again, Sherlock gets sick. John has the cycle down to a science.

- One year when Ian got sick, John decided to end the cycle by going to Harry's for three days while he was sick. On the third day, John left Ian at Harry's while he went to check on Sherlock, and he found Sherlock wrapped up in their bed holding Ian's bed comforter and Ian's favorite stuffed animal. Instead of greeting John when he woke up, Sherlock looked around and asked where Ian was. Sherlock never had nights alone in the flat again.

- Speaking of Ian's favorite stuffed animal, it's a shark. It used to be large, fluffy spider with large, fluffy eyeballs, and a large, fluffy smile, but Sherlock, who's deathly afraid of spiders, "accidentally" forgot it at the park one afternoon, and when he went back to find it, it was gone. Ian was so upset he cried for six days and nights, and John was so mad at Sherlock, he didn't talk to him for six days and nights.

- At age eight, Ian discovered comic books. He loved them; he loved the books, he loved movies from the books. After seeing Batman and doing vicious research on the character, Ian came to the conclusion that Sherlock was Batman. John asked what that made him, and he said he didn't know because Robin got the girls.

- This upset John. While he and Sherlock were getting ready the next morning, John grumbled to Sherlock, "I could get the girls." and Sherlock said, "I know, sweetie." and John said, "I _could, _and I _have, _but I don't _want _to anymore." and Sherlock said, "Please don't try to prove anything to our son, John." and John said, "Sherlock can you pass me the shaving crème when you're finished? Yeah, you missed a spot shaving right there, love. I wonder what you'd look like with a mustache, probably take away from the curve of your lips." and Sherlock smirked and said, "Who used to get all the _girls_?"

*For the first story of all this parenthood-ness, and to learn who Amy is, please read _IF they had a baby_. That's also by me. And to know about Sherlock and spiders -and other fears of theirs- read _Chapter 11 of All Their Differences. _Ah, hell, read about all of their differences, please. And review. All of it. Review always.

*And thank you for reading J

*And more will be added.

*Thank you.


	2. Chapter 2

- Ian likes to tell on Sherlock. You know, like if Sherlock does something he knows John won't like, he'll go tell on Sherlock. Not really purposefully, it'll just come out.

- For example, one afternoon Greg Lestrade paid the Holmes-Watson residence a visit, he asked what happened to a certain police report he gave Sherlock ages ago. Sherlock was claiming he gave it back, Greg wasn't having it, and Ian was growing impatient because he wanted to go for ice cream. "Ugh," he sighed, "It's in Daddy's drawer." When Greg asked what he was talking about, Ian said, "The papers, they're in the drawer." Greg held his fists to his hips and looked at Sherlock, who reluctantly gave the reports back.

- John thought it was hilarious, that Ian told on Sherlock, until it happened to him. They were sitting at the dinner table and Ian, who was nine at the time, blurted to Sherlock that Dad accidentally shrunk his favorite purple shirt. John tried to quickly hush Ian by saying it was a different shirt, and Ian swore to Sherlock it was _the _purple one, the one he wears and Mr. Dimmock stares at him. Sherlock said thank you to Ian and glared at John through the rest of their meal and all through the night, and John just looked sorry.

- At age 15, Ian learned how to prove Sherlock wrong and he continues to use this power. All he has to do is hear Sherlock say the words, "Prove it." and his mind starts to race almost as quickly as the consulting detective's.

- Ian learned how to prove John wrong at age four. All he had to say was, "Well Daddy said…" and John knew that Ian knew that John was wrong.

- Greg Lestrade taught Ian how to throw a powerful punch when he was five, and Sherlock knows it's powerful because he had a black eye from a power-packed punch for two and a half weeks.

- Ian has the habit of falling asleep in his own bed, then migrating downstairs to his fathers' bed in the middle of the night. Sherlock used to sleep naked, that is until he couldn't chart the pattern at which Ian migrated to their bed, so he found it wise to sleep with pants on no matter what day of the week or the weather outside.

- The first noises Ian made even remotely close to normal sounds, besides a cry or a wail, was growl. He growled from the moment he could make noise until he could actually talk. He growled the most when Uncle Mycroft was around.

- Ian growled so often as a baby that John called him 'Cub' for a very, very long time. It also had much to do with the baby's abundance of hair that resembled a mane and the bite marks he left once he could bite.

- When Ian was eight, he asked for a brother. Or sister. He wasn't going to be picky. He kept up the asking and pleading for at least a month, but of course John and Sherlock didn't want to have another baby. Finally, Ian's pleads ended one afternoon when Sherlock hung up on Mycroft, threw his phone against the wall, and shouted, "I'm going to _kill_ my brother!" After that, Ian stopped asking. He told John that he was happy with just his dads, thank you very much.

- John loves the way Ian smells. Ever since he was a baby, John's thought he's smelled wonderful. In fact, the first thing John did when he held him the first time was sniff the baby. John loved to hold his baby and smell him, he loved to hug his toddler and smell him, he loved to sit next to his kid and smell him. John thought he smelled like Sherlock, just in newer form.

- Ian has had seven full blown tantrums in public -2 for John, 4 for Sherlock, and 1 together. There is such a number difference because while Sherlock can't find the right tune at which to punish his son, when he says no he means no; and when John says no he means, well son of you give me a cute little pout and ask three more times I'll say yes. Because really, when has John ever said no to Sherlock?

- These four tantrums for Sherlock happened at the shop, at the park, at Sherlock's mother's, and at NSY. These tantrums include crying, screaming, yelling, and laying on the floor with so much dead weight that Sherlock almost couldn't pick him up. As Ian laid on the ground and screamed, Sherlock stood as dignified as ever with his face in his hands and reevaluated whether this was really his life or not. When Ian was finished, Sherlock would pick him up and drag him home, then leave him in his room until John could come and sort them out.

- Sherlock and Ian fight. Of course they do, they're so much alike that they can't possibly get along _all _the time. They fight about everything, but John's favorite fight the two have is over the Solar System. Ian's always been very interested in the Solar System, and once he learned the planets (he was five), he'd fight with Sherlock over what they were. Finally, Ian would give up and tell John, "He'll never learn, Dad."

- Sherlock and John promised Ian they'd take him to the zoo for his fourth birthday. For three weeks, all the boy did was "Roar!" at people. Everyone thought it was adorable, but Mycroft stopped and asked, "What the hell's he doing?" and Sherlock said, "You idiot, he's a lion."

- Ian's favorite movie is Peter Pan.

- One time, Sherlock broke Peter Pan. It wasn't entirely on purpose, he pulled it a bit too roughly out of the DVD player and it snapped in half. Ian cried for quite a while until Sherlock took him to the store to buy a new copy.

- Ian's first kiss on the lips was when he was nine years old. It was from a girl named Patricia, Ian thought she was marvelous, but she broke his heart the next day. John thought the whole situation was hilarious and he was actually, to be honest, quite proud of his son in a manly fatherly way. Sherlock, however, wanted to teach Ian about hygiene and that he's too young and that girls were 'icky', but Ian said, "Maybe to you, Daddy, but I like 'em." John just laughed.

- Ian's first kiss was when he was nine, but Ian will always say it was when he was four, because he gave his first love a Christmas gift that he made and she kissed his cheek. His first love was Ms. Lindsey, she was his teacher's aid when he was in pre-school.


	3. Chapter 3

- Ian likes to blackmail Sherlock. Sherlock can and will say no to him, but if Ian remembers something Sherlock did that he should be sorry about, Ian will remind him.

- For example, when Ian was 13 he had two tanks of fish, one tank had five fish and the other had two. They needed to be fed at different times, and the time the second tank needed to be fed, Ian and John were gone to Harry's, leaving Sherlock in charge of the fish. Well, he forgot. And the two fish died. Ian didn't make much of a fuss about it until his birthday came around three months later and he asked for an expensive gift. At first Sherlock said no, then Ian reminded him about the fish. He got the expensive gift.

- Ian's best, best, best gift ever was given to him when he was 15 by Sherlock. Sherlock took him to a crime scene and let him deduce away.

- John didn't know he got ill at the site of blood or other gross things until Ian was seven and had a loose tooth. The tooth was on its last hinges to where Ian could make it twist all way around with his tongue. One evening, he did it at the dinner table and John threw up twice.

- When Ian was 12, he had to get his tonsils out. John's always been the protective one, the one to tell Sherlock they were playing too rough and the one that wouldn't let Ian hang on the monkey bars until he was well tall enough to land properly. However, in this case, it was Sherlock that was a nervous wreck and John the one that said, "They're professionals, he's fine."

- Ian never liked wearing clothes when he was a baby. It was fine until he learned how to remove his diaper, then three times he took it off, ran away from his fathers, and peed on the stairs, the sofa, and the coffee table.

- Ever since Ian could remember, he's wanted to be a surgeon.

- Ian's favorite food is Mac and Cheese, and they eat it so often that John absolutely hates the stuff.

- Angelo actually makes Ian Mac and Cheese, even though it's not on the menu.

- The mornings that Sherlock is awake for breakfast is the mornings that he doesn't even go to sleep the night before. On these mornings, the three Holmes-Watson men tell the tales of their dreams from the night before. It upsets Ian very, very much when Sherlock doesn't sleep, so Sherlock makes things up that he knows will make Ian laugh.

- That plan worked until he was ten and found out Sherlock had been making things up. He voiced to Sherlock how upset he was that Sherlock never slept, and the argument alone made Sherlock want to hibernate into next spring.

- On the mornings Sherlock isn't up for breakfast, Ian and John leave him notes saying to have a good day and that they love him. Sherlock finds them after he's ready to leave the house, so he always smiles and stuffs them in his pockets.

- Sherlock's favorite note from Ian is one he got a morning that John didn't leave him a note because John was mad at him. Ian was nine and the note read: "Daddy, I think Dad's mad at you. Love, Ian. PS, It's probably because you almost burned the kitchen down yesterday. " Sherlock laughed for a while, then went to the store to make it up to John.

- When Ian was teething, he once bit John on the finger so hard that John bled.

- Ian had almost no problem getting potty trained, it was Sherlock that had trouble teaching him. John informed Sherlock that the way to potty train a child is to _show _them how to do it. Sherlock had severe stage fright and couldn't pee in front of Ian.

- Sherlock likes the way Ian feels in pajamas. He likes that the material in pajamas are sometimes thin and he can feel Ian's tiny heart beat and the warmth coming from his skin.

- Ian beat up a 12-year-old when he was 10, thus proving that _nobody _likes the word 'queer'.

- Sherlock took him to the toy store and let him get whatever he wanted after that fight. When Ian couldn't choose one between three toys he was eyeing, Sherlock bought him all three.

- When Ian was seven, he told John he wanted to be a soldier, just like him. John looked him in the eye and said, "No. Absolutely not."

- Ian has successfully locked Sherlock out of his mobile three times, the first time an accident, the other two were on purpose.

- When Ian was five, Greg Lestrade showed him his three tattoos. The next day, Sherlock and Ian were asleep on the couch so John found it a good time to go to the store. When he came back, Sherlock was still asleep, but Ian was drawing squiggles all over his arm. John asked what he was doing and Ian smiled and said, "Giving Daddy tattoos."

* _The story about Ian peeing on the furniture came from my nephew, who is one and a half and last week learned how to remove his own diapers. He peed on his puzzle shelf._

_* The potty training came from my little sister who is four, and when she was learning to potty trained she peed standing up. Just…it was ridiculously funny. _

_* Please keep reading and reviewing. _

_J_


	4. Chapter 4

- One winter, Sherlock and John both let their hair grow well past their ears. One afternoon, Sherlock was putting on chapstick that was making his lips more glossy than he wished, and three-year-old Ian went to him and said, "Daddy, you look pretty like a girl." Sherlock cut his hair the next day.

- Ian sees people. He sees what they do, how they act, at a young age he could predict what they were going to do next. He can do exactly as Sherlock can. However, the difference is that Ian understands what Sherlock can't. When Sherlock and Ian both see someone eyeing John, Sherlock will ask himself, "Why is that person staying at John?" and Ian will say to Sherlock, "That person likes Dad."

- In case you didn't know, Ian has four cousins, two are Mycroft's sons and one is Harry's daughter. Of course Sherlock's mother loves her other two grandsons, but to be honest, Ian's probably her favorite. Don't tell the other two.

- When Sherlock was young, he fancied Jordan Knight. When John was young, he fancied Madonna. Ian is young and fancies Amy Pond.

- Quarter annually since he was about three until he was about seven, Ian would keep John up all night to look for Peter Pan or Tinkerbell.

- Ian had an imaginary friend named Harmony when he was younger. He described her as, "Beautiful, pleasant, smart, and funnier than you, Dad." Sherlock thought it was insanely creepy and to this day is afraid of the harmless, imaginary Harmony.

- Since he was twelve, Ian's had reoccurring dreams that he's falling. He didn't understand for a long time why that scared John so much.

- John and Sherlock told Ian everything that happened about Moriarty and the fall when Ian was 15. Ian had picked up on bits and pieces over the years, and finally he asked them what happened. He wasn't sad, not that John expected him to be; he wasn't there. All Ian did was take Sherlock and hug him tight. Then John cried. Then Sherlock cried. Then they had Angelo's.

- Sherlock thinks Ian cried more than any normal kid.

- When Ian was younger, he loved jumping on his fathers' ridiculously springy bed. Often while his dads were still asleep.

- Sherlock liked to lay back and watch him, and Ian would shout, "I'm gonna jump as high as I can, are you watching Daddy? Daddy, are you watching me?" and Sherlock would laugh and as Ian jumped as high as he could, Sherlock would grab him and tickle him until he screamed.

- John didn't let anyone touch Ian's hair until Ian was nearly five. His hair was almost touching his shoulders.

- Ian likes to steal things from Sherlock. Well, no. Not according to him. According to him, he's taking Sherlock's things for safe keeping.

- The first item he 'stole' was Sherlock's iPod. Sherlock misplaced it one evening and John said, "You should put it somewhere for safe keeping, that way you always know where the safe place is." Ian took it his liberty to find the safe place, and he didn't tell Sherlock. Finally, Sherlock nearly destroyed the flat when Ian told him it was in bottom dresser drawer.

- Ian's also stolen Sherlock's favorite blue scarf, John's glasses, the dog's water bowl, Mrs. Hudson's feather duster, three of Greg Lestrade's ID badges, and Uncle Mycroft's cell phone. The last thing he took was the skull, and it was the last thing because Sherlock asked him to stop.

- Until Ian was five, Sherlock didn't like leaving him alone in the flat -alone being while Sherlock was in the shower. Sometimes he would just wait to shower until John got home, but when he really needed to, he'd sit Ian down on the bathroom floor with Sherlock's laptop playing Peter Pan. Ian wouldn't move a muscle.

- In case you're wondering, Sherlock would make Ian sit in the bathroom because he was afraid Ian would touch whatever experiment was going on on the kitchen table.

- Ian was Sherlock for Halloween when he was nine; the impressions he did were uncanny.

- What was even more scary was the next year he was John and his facial expressions and body language matched that of his father perfectly.

- When Ian was three, he bit Anderson. Anderson pulled his hand away and stared at Sherlock like, "Aren't you going to do something?" Sherlock looked at Anderson, looked down at Ian, and high-fived the kid.

- The next year, Sherlock and Ian ran into Sebastian Wilkes at the bank. Sebastian was shocked that Sherlock had a son, hell that he even got married. Ian asked who he was and Sherlock told him Sebastian's name, and Ian said, "Oh, my Dad said you're an asshole." Sherlock quickly left without saying anything.

- Ian read the Harry Potter series when he was ten, and he loved them. He even convinced Sherlock to read them.


	5. Chapter 5

*****_**So the next two chapters are going to be one story that I wrote and I wanted to share. I just…sorry if it doesn't go with the theme I just didn't want to start a whole new story. So I hope you enjoy. And review, please, I have many many more of these long stories that I'll share if I get any sort of responses. **_

When Ian was four, Sherlock and John faced a "problem", as Sherlock thought of it as, of sending their child to school. Of course John was thrilled. He was still at the point of wanting Ian to be a doctor, like him, or the world's second consulting detective, like Sherlock, or _the _British government, like Mycroft, or anything brilliant that their son was capable of. Sherlock, however, was completely bummed. He didn't want Ian to go, on days that Sherlock had nothing to do and John was at work, Ian was his source of entertainment; they'd do experiments, they'd go to the park, they'd attempt to bake or cook something, they'd have contests, they'd make forts, or they'd watch television -which Sherlock was excited to finally be away from.

So on Ian's first day of school, John got him up and ready to go. John had to go to work anyway, which made this Sherlock's first day completely alone in over four years. When they were ready to leave, they both went into Sherlock and John's room to say goodbye.

"Are you sure you don't want to go with us, Sherlock?" John asked.

"Just leave me here to die alone." Sherlock replied. Ian giggled.

"Come on, Daddy, come with us." Ian pulled on Sherlock's arm, but Sherlock didn't move off the bed. He pulled Ian to him and cradled the child under his arm. Ian laughed and tried to move Sherlock's arm, but he couldn't move. "Come on, Daddy! Let me go!" Ian squealed.

"Don't leave me here, son! I might _die _of boredom!"

"You're being silly, Dad!" Ian laughed.

"Yes, I agree. You'll be fine." John kissed Sherlock's cheek and pulled Ian away. They were almost out the door what Sherlock called Ian back. "We have about three minutes, Ian. Hurry."

Ian went back to Sherlock's room and went to his bedside. Sherlock pulled Ian into a tight hug and kissed the top of his head. "Are you going to be ok, Daddy?" Ian asked.

"I hope so. If you need anything, call me, ok? Dad will be at work, but I'll be here all day."

"All right, Daddy."

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

At 9:37 AM, two hours after John and Ian left, Sherlock's phone rang.

"Sherlock Holmes." He answered.

"Mister Holmes, this is Miss Daily, Ian's teacher."

"Oh, hello. What can I do for you?"

"Well, Ian seems to have a rather bad stomach ache, he's felt awful since he got here."

"Has he? He was fine when he left this morning."

"He says it started in the car ride over. Anyway, Mister Holmes, if Ian's sick he can't st-"

"I'll be right there." Sherlock hung up and threw his coat on.

In twenty minutes he was at Ian's school. Ian sat in a chair in the nurse's station, hunched over clenching his stomach. Sherlock signed the papers to take him home, then went to Ian and kneeled in front of him.

"What's the matter, son?" Sherlock asked, but by then he realized Ian was faking. He was pale or green, and his eyes weren't glossy like they got when he had a stomach ache. He was perfectly fine. Sherlock held back a smile.

"My tummy aches."

"Do you need to throw up?"

"I might." Sherlock stood up and motioned for Ian to come along, but Ian paused, "Daddy I think you need to carry me."

"Oh, of course." Sherlock swooped down and pulled Ian into his arms.

Ian rested his head on Sherlock's shoulder until they were out of distance of the school and Sherlock stopped and put him down. "Faker," he said, once Ian's feet touched the ground, "I know you're not sick."

"Dang it!" Ian said, "Are you going to take me back?"

"No, I'm not. What's done is done, but why did you pretend to be sick?"

"I didn't want to stay."

"Why?"

"They're all imbeciles, Dad!" Ian threw his arms in the air very theatrically.

Sherlock chuckled, "Those children are your peers, and I'm sorry but you have to deal with them." Sherlock kneeled and adjusted Ian's shirt collar.

Ian sighed, "Ok, but can we go get ice cream?"

"It's 10 in the morning, I can't take you for ice cream. Your father would kill me." Sherlock looked at Ian and smiled, "On second thought, let's do it."

John went home for lunch that afternoon. It was his and Sherlock's first time alone in quite some time, John thought he'd make the best of it. Sherlock and Ian could hear John whistling up the stairs and swing the door open, then make his way to his and Sherlock's room. "Oh, my sweetheart," John called, pulling his jacket off and dropping it to the floor, "I've come home to-" John stopped talking once he saw Ian laying on their bed coloring. "What are you doing here?" John asked, obviously surprised of his son being home from school in the middle of the day.

"I had a stomach ache."

"You didn't have a stomach ache this morning."

"But, but," Ian paused to think, "I did when I got to school."

John looked from Ian to Sherlock, who each had the same look of guilt on their faces, "Ian could you go to the living room, I've got to discuss some things with your lovely daddy."

"Sure, Dad." Ian walked passed John and to the living room, then switched on the television.

John closed the door and stared at Sherlock. Sherlock shrugged, "What?"

"What? Why did you go get him?"

"He had a stomach ache."

John looked down into their bedside trash can, "He bloody well did not, there's an ice cream cup in the trash."

"Oh John, when you deduce things it gets me hot."

"Oh shut up, Sherlock. You can't just go get him because you're bored."

"I didn't go get him because I was bored, I went to get him because I was performing responsible fatherly duties and retrieving him when he said he had a stomach ache."

"All right, but seriously Sherlock. You can't just pick him up any time. You have to really make sure he _is _sick."

"Of course, John. Won't happen again."


	6. Chapter 6

It happened again two days later. Ian stayed longer, today, though. Sherlock didn't get a call until almost 11 AM. He said of course and picked Ian up from school. His teacher was waiting for Sherlock when he got there.

"It's the oddest thing, Mister Holmes, he was fine yesterday."

"Oh, you know children. On and off like a switch."

"You ought to take him to a doctor."

"Don't worry, my husband is a physician. If it gets serious, he'll know." Sherlock reached his arms out to Ian, "Come along, my ill child."

John, again, just so happened to go home that day for lunch. The door to the flat was closed, which was actually kind of abnormal. When John opened the door, he saw why. The door, and the rest of the flat, was covered in blankets and sheets hanging from everywhere in the form of a makeshift fort. The main area was in the center, there was a "hallway" from the door to the center, and another "hallway" from the center to the kitchen.

"Sherlock!" John called, obviously angry.

"In here!" Sherlock clicked a flashlight twice at the ceiling indicating their location. John huffed, got to his knees, and crawled to the center of the fort. "Damnit, Sherlock, I told you-" he got to the center and spotted Ian, "Hello, Ian."

"Hi, Dad!" Ian shouted.

"Ssshh, they might find us." Sherlock whispered to Ian.

"Who?" John asked.

"Captain Hook!" Ian whisper shouted.

"Ian, could you go to the kitchen to give Daddy and I a minute?"

"What if they get me?"

"They won't get you, I promise."

"All right, but I'm taking my sword just in case." Ian picked up a card board sword and crawled out of the fort.

When he was out of ear shot, John whisper yelled at Sherlock, "Sherlock! What did I tell you!"

"It's fine. Although his teacher seems to think he needs to see a doctor, so, you know."

"No, I don't know! He's not really sick! I don't fake diagnose patients for fake stomach aches!"

"Well, technically you're not supposed to diagnose _your _son-"

"He's not sick!"

Sherlock thought for a moment and looked around at his and Ian's fort, "Can't I just keep him here forever? My mother didn't make Mycroft or myself go to school after my father left. She said if she couldn't teach something to us, it wasn't worth us knowing."

"Your mother obviously wasn't an astronomer, then." John mumbled.

"Poke fun, John, but I'm perfectly fine-"

"Oh, god no. You lack people skills, to the max. Do you want Ian to lack people skills?"

"I got you, didn't I? You're all I've needed, he'll find someone out there that he needs, too."

"He's going to school, Sherlock. You can't turn this into a game of you and I, not this time."

"Fine, John. But if he keeps calling with a stomach ache, I can't leave him there. I can't look like a father that can't take care of his son."

"I'll talk to him, then, because you obviously won't."

"Of course I won't. I want him to stay here. You're the one that wants to send him to school."

"Society wants him to go to school, Sherlock. I'm not a horrible father because I want him to go to school." Sherlock looked up at John with pathetic eyes, "And no, you're not a horrible father because you want him to stay here, that's not what I meant." Sherlock smiled and John kissed him lightly, "I know you miss him, but this is one of the stages you need to get over. He needs to grow up."

"Oh, John, I don't want him to. Let's just keep him this way forever."

"So you can make forts and watch Peter Pan three times a day?"

"We only watched it twice today."

"Oh, new record low."

They were silent for a few minutes when they heard their son's tiny voice from the kitchen tunnel, "Can I come back, now? Captain Hook's coming!"

"Hurry, hurry!" John called, "He's coming, quick!" Ian ran through the tunnel and tackled John into Sherlock.

John had a serious talk with Ian that night about abusing the fake stomach ache act. Ian nodded and said, "Ok." but he was very sad. John felt bad, but he explained to Ian that it was important to go to school and meet new people.

"I don't want to meet new people. I know you and Daddy and Mrs. Hudson and Uncle Mycroft and Mr. Lestrade and Miss Sally and Mr. Dimmock that likes Daddy and-"

"Wait, what?"

"I'm just naming people I know, Dad."

"No, what about Mr. Dimmock?"

"He likes Daddy?"

"How do you know that?"

"He looks at Daddy like you look at Daddy."

"Uh-huh," John made a mental note to punch Dimmock in the face next week.

"I guess I won't say I have a stomach ache anymore."

"Good boy."

"Can I have some hot chocolate?"

"Of course. Go ask Daddy to make you some."

"Can you do it?"

John chuckled, "Why?"

"Daddy doesn't make it right."

John laughed and patted Ian's head.

Well, Ian didn't use the stomach ache card anymore. The next week, when he was tired of being at school, he called Sherlock with an ear ache. The next week he called with a head ache. The next week he called with an odd chest pain. And Sherlock picked him up each day.

"Seriously, Ian," John said to Ian as he pulled a pajama shirt over his son's head, "You _have _to stop calling Daddy."

"I don't like school, Dad. The kids are stupid."

John stopped and looked Ian in the face, "What did I tell you about that word?"

"Sorry. They're imbeciles!" Ian dramatically threw his arms in the air.

John chuckled, "That's not very nice, either."

"Daddy said it's only mean if it's not true. Like when he says it about you."

"Does Daddy call me an imbecile often?"

"He did earlier."

"And why is that?"

"Because you're making me go to school."

"Now, Ian, come on. It's not that bad. You and Daddy can play all you want when you get home, but during the day you need to go to school." Ian made a pouting face, making his bottom lip stick out and quiver. John watched him and sighed, "All right. One more day. That's it. After tomorrow, no more coming home. Got it?"

Ian jumped off the bed and into John's arms, "Thank you, Dad!"

"Maybe you can ask Daddy to take you to Grandma's tomorrow."

"Good idea, Dad!" Ian squirmed out of John's arms, "I'm going to go ask him now!" Ian ran out of the room and John tossed his dirty clothes into the hamper.

Ian didn't call home after that until two months later. This time it was for real, and Ian was sick with stomach flu for three days. Sherlock claimed that he wasn't going back to school for this reason, but John claimed it was a part of life and that he was fine. Sherlock finally let go and accepted Ian's aging.


	7. Chapter 7

-When Ian was a baby, he had a 'toy-corner' in every room in the flat, even Mrs. Hudson's.

-Sherlock hated when people would, "Aww, he's so cute!" when they were in public. Sherlock didn't like people to touch him, to even look at his son.

-Ian loooooooves fruit, which John loves. Ian looooooooves lemons, which John hates.

-In case you want to know, Ian's first word was "Up". He liked to be held. Then, "Dad" and "Dada" came, then "Down", then "Mama", which was actually 'Grandma', then "Yes".

-Ian learned how to walk when he was just over a year old. Sherlock thought it was brilliant, but John didn't like having to baby-proof everything. He always forgot that Sherlock put blocks on the drawers and low cabinets; it annoyed the hell out of John.

-Ian loves John's cooking, even if Sherlock doesn't.

-John and Sherlock decided not to let Ian have sweets much when he was little. Sherlock had bad reactions to sugar as a kid; they didn't want to take the risk.

-John bought Ian a soccer ball (football) when he was six. It wasn't his first ball; it was his first _real _ball. He and Sherlock took it to the park one day and Sherlock watched him throw and kick it around. Ian tried to get Sherlock to join, but Sherlock refused. Finally, he gave in, kicked the ball all wrong, and Ian asked, "Daddy do you even know how to kick a football?"

-Ian had a lot of toy cars and Lego's growing up. He and John used to make tracks for the cars and race them.

-Ian, when he was ten, was thoroughly convinced that Sherlock was a vampire. Of course he was wrong, but Sherlock played around with him for a while and actually scared Ian. John thought it was mean, but Sherlock thought it was funny. And after he felt bad.

-Ian used to hum the same tune over and over, and one evening while bathing him, John asked him what the words were. The song went, "I love dad - And I love daddy – and daddy loves dad – and dad loves daddy."

-Ian convinced John to paint his bedroom door blue when he was 8. Ian pretended it was the TARDIS.

-Ian has, on more than one occasion, sent Greg and Mycroft texts pretending to be Sherlock. It's pretty funny, but it wasn't very funny when Sherlock missed out on a big case because a certain son of his took his phone and text Greg instead of letting Sherlock have the phone.

-When Ian was about six, John left town for a few days and Ian got the stomach flu. Sherlock was stuck with him and wore rubber gloves and a face mask the whole time. However, he very bravely stuck out many, many vomits in bed and one in the bathtub.

-Ian loved his baths.

-Ian's first girlfriend was when they were 7. Her name was Beverly and she had long brown hair with light, tan skin and bright green eyes. Ian told John he was going to marry her.

-He asked John how to propose to someone, and John got all goo-ey and mush-ey like he does when he thinks about his husband and himself, and he told Ian just to say what came to his heart. Ian wrote her a love-letter that said, "Dearest Beverly, Marry me. Love, Ian Holmes-Watson."

-John did proof read the letter. He laughed and asked if Ian was sure this is the letter he wanted to give her. He said of course. He let Sherlock read it. Sherlock laughed, too.

-Beverly said yes.

-Ian asked Sherlock what 'homosexual' meant when he was about 12. Sherlock told him to ask John and laughed for three days.

-Sally actually liked Sherlock a lot more after Ian was born. She's a woman, she loves babies and kids. Ian thought she was really cool, too.

-Ian liked to play dress up in his dads' clothes. It started with one of John's jumper's the weekend he was sick with the stomach flu, but eventually he took a fancy to Sherlock's scarf, then he liked to wear Sherlock's coat. It was far too long, obviously. But he loved wearing it around the house.

_***Just a few quick things. I think tomorrow I might start a new story all-together for the longer stories. **_

_***Also I had a sudden AU of my AU…what if their son was biologically John's…dunn, dunn, duuuuuuunn…**_


	8. Chapter 8

-Until he was in high school, Ian signed his name 'Ian H.W.' When he was younger, he'd tell John, "There are just too many names, Dad!" but after that it was a habit.  
>-Ian was madly in love with Molly until he was about six. John thought it was karma for the way she felt about Sherlock.<br>-Sherlock gave Ian the sex talk when he was seven, not leaving out any details. He didn't want his son to think two men could make a baby.  
>-Besides watching Peter pan and going to the park, Ian's favorite past time as a kid was going to the zoo. John would take him almost every day off he had.<br>-Ian tried to name one of his gold fish Jim once. "No!" Sherlock shouted for two hours.

-Ian is really good at and really loves math. He was always the best in his class, and he'd come home from school and tell John about how great he did in his class that day. John was impressed, but Sherlock was actually blown away.

-Ian was The Flash for Halloween when he was four. He wore the costume for weeks after, and after those weeks he wore it under his regular clothes.

-Ian got slapped in the face by a girl when he was 6. It was at the park and John and Sherlock were watching from a distance away. "Oh, look, he's talking to that little girl. How cute." John said. "What's he doing?" Sherlock asked as Ian leaned in with his lips puckered. John and Sherlock jumped up and went to the kids as the little girl slapped him. John grabbed him as he clenched his cheek and asked, "Why did she slap me, Daddy? You said that'd work!" John glared at Sherlock and Sherlock choked back a laugh. "Sorry."

-John would come home many afternoons to see Sherlock and little Ian in their underwear doing nothing at all.

-Sherlock loved getting Ian stuffed animals and giving Ian lessons on the stuffed animals.

-Sometimes Ian would get mad at Sherlock and throw each and every stuffed animal one by one down the stairs.

-Thought Sherlock greatly disagreed, they got Ian a tarantula when he was 13. Four weeks later, Sherlock found the tarantula in the bathtub and had a heart attack (he's afraid of spiders). He trapped the tarantula in the tub and left it there until Ian and John returned home, then made them get rid of it.

-In return of getting rid of the spider, Sherlock got Ian an iguana.

-Ian packed his suitcase to run away once. He was six. He rolled the suitcase downstairs and pulled his coat on. Sherlock looked up from his book and asked, "Going somewhere?" Ian didn't look at Sherlock and said, "I'm running away." Sherlock said, "Oh? Where are you going?" Ian said, "I don't know, maybe I'll live at the park." Sherlock got up and went to Ian. "Well, that's too bad," he said, "But it's been a pleasure knowing you." Ian held his hand out and asked for cab fair. Sherlock gave him the money in his pocket ($4) and said, "I love you." And Ian said, "Don't miss me too bad, Daddy." Sherlock said, "I'll be devastated until the day we meet again. Who else is going to eat the mac and cheese Dad's making tonight?" Ian thought it over for a minute and said, "On second thought, maybe I'll stay for dinner." Sherlock took his coat and said, "Great. It'll be a pleasure." They sat on the couch and watched Peter Pan for the rest of the afternoon.

-Ian liked to pick out his own clothes when he was little. John let him wear whatever he wanted, but one morning Ian came downstairs wearing khaki shorts, a black t-shirt, a blue sweater vest, red rain boots, a bright yellow scarf (John wondered why in the world he has a bright yellow scarf) and a green beanie. "No, absolutely not." John said, pushing Ian upstairs to dress him himself.

-Before Ian was born, Sherlock went crazy buying baby clothes. Ian had so many clothes that he didn't even get to wear one or two outfits.

-Ian was an insanely photographed child. John loved to document everything he did.

-John and Sherlock renewed their vows when Ian was 17. Ian said no way to being ring bearer, so his dads fought over who would have him as a best man. He ended up being a mutual best man.

-Ian used to tell Sherlock, "You're not my friend, you're my dad."

_***This one has a few long paragraphs, sorry. And I realized I might make it sound like Sherlock and Ian fight a lot, or something, and they really don't. It's just that sometimes those are funnier scenarios. **_

**_*Also, I was asked if Colin Morgan can be Ian. If Colin is what Ian is to you, then be it! But for the sake of not taking what's already been done (on tumblr and such) I like to think of Ian as Ezra Miller, and for those of you who don't know who this glorious human is, here is a picture: _http:/ / blogs (dot) phoenixnewtimes (dot) com (forward slash) jackalope (forward slash) ezramiller1 (dot) jpg_ As for little Ian, he is Asa Butterfield because I adore that child and I think he's perfect and sometimes he looks so damn much like Benedict Cumberbatch it's weird. Here's a photo of him as a younger kid: _http:/ / images (dot) tvrage (dot) com (forward slash) people (forward slash) 79 (forward slash) 234804 (dot) jpg and here's him older: http:/ / wgtccdn (dot) wegotthiscovered (dot) netdna-cdn (dot) com (forward slash) wp-content (forward slash) uploads (forward slash) asa-butterfield-enders-game (dot) jpg **

***_But you can definitely leave it to your own imagination, there's no reason you have to go by my rules! Thank you for reading! _**


	9. Chapter 9

-Sherlock refused to use a stroller when Ian was a baby. He said they were crowded and heavy and unnecessary when he could much more simply carry His son. Mrs. Hudson kept one for when she'd need to take him out.

-She also kept pacifiers for him without Sherlock and John knowing.

-John made Sherlock take Ian to swim lessons when he was young. Sherlock agreed only because it was an indoor pool, but once summer arrived Ian wanted to go to an outdoor pool. Sherlock took him but he was dressed as his usual self, so Ian borrowed another kid's water gun and soaked Sherlock with it.

-Ian was afraid of monsters under his bed for exactly two and a half months. John got tired of him sleeping in their bed so him and Ian went through many tasks one night to slay all the monsters.

-When Ian was six, his teacher asked him what his dads do for a living, and he said, "They're superheroes!"

-Mycroft babysat once. No. Just. No.

-One evening, John arrived home to find Sherlock sitting at the kitchen table staring at Ian who was sitting ON the kitchen table. Ian was pleading for Sherlock to let him go, but Sherlock had seen on the news that kids were going missing and was memorizing every single one of Ian's features. John said, "That's why we keep up to date photos, and either way he's not going to be abducted, is he?" Sherlock let Ian go but did not go anywhere without him for three months.

-Ian made a family tree for school when he was six. He made the branches from his dads to him, his dads were connected to Mycroft and Harry, Greg Lestrade was connected to Sherlock and Mrs. Hudson was connected to John.

-Ian _used _to make Sherlock play games with him. Ian was four and while playing Candy Land, he would jump ahead spaces and generally not play right. When he reached the end he'd exclaim, "I won!", then he and Sherlock would argue about how he did/didn't win, finally Ian got fed up and threw the board across the room and stormed upstairs.

-One afternoon when John picked Ian up from school, Ian claimed he was now a ninja and kicked John in the shin so hard that John almost fell over.

-The only person Ian will never, ever, ever talk back to or be mean to is Mrs. Hudson. If Sherlock or John can't control him or get him to settle down, Mrs. Hudson will 'Just pop in for a check in,' and Ian will instantly settle down.

-Sherlock thought he was afraid of Mrs. Hudson.

-Ian got drunk for the first time when he was 16. John and Sherlock pretended like they didn't know the next morning and went about their usual loud, headpounding business. Ian was going to die and didn't do it again until he was much, much older.

-Ian started playing football when he was 9. John was thrilled and loved going to his matches, but Sherlock was not excited and hated going.

-Once, when Ian was about 17 months old, Sherlock tried to surprise John by bathing Ian before he got home. He got Ian in the sink, but Ian wouldn't sit, and after a minute or two of Sherlock not really exactly _watching, _Ian started laughing and when Sherlock looked at Ian he realized Ian was peeing on him.

-Sherlock doesn't mind the pee or the poo or the spit up, what he absolutely could not stomach was nose boogers. That could make him gag.

_***Thank you for reading! Sorry for taking so long to update. **_

_***The bit about Ian peeing on Sherlock happened the other day. My 18 month old nephew peed on my mom. It. Was. Hilarious. **_


	10. Chapter 10

-When Ian was 16, he thought John was cheating Sherlock. He'd stop John from leaving the flat until finally John asked why. When Ian told him, John promises that that was absurd and that he'd never do that to Sherlock or to him. 

-All his life, Ian claimed he wanted to go to Oxford or Cambridge, until he was 15 and informed Sherlock and John that he wanted to go to Duke Medical in America. 

-No matter what age he was turning, Ian would always jump on his dads' bed at 6 am on his birthday. 

-Sometimes when Ian would cry at night, he'd cry, "Daaaaaad!" from his bed. Sherlock would get up to get him and when he got there Ian would cry more and pout and say, "Dad!" and point at the door. This was John's cue to get out of bed to get the baby. 

-Ian would get into the unfortunate mood of not wanting to eat, too, and he'd say, "I'll eat when Dad eats." and John would have to bed and plead both of them to eat. 

-Ian questioned why he didn't have a mom only one time. It was because he began school and thought it was weird that other kids had a mom. 

-Some mornings Sherlock would get a call while trying to give baby Ian breakfast. It was funny for Lestrade or whoever to hear Sherlock say, "Thank you, son." every few minutes because as Sherlock paced in front of the high chair, Ian would feed him cereal. 

-Ian would watch cartoons and jump on the couch while Sherlock would sit and try to think. To mess him up, Ian would jump harder and sing to songs louder, until Sherlock would silently get up and go to his and John's room. Then Ian would follow him in there as Sherlock would silently leave again. Then Ian would follow him back to the living room, and, well, the cycle would go all day until John got home and made Ian let Sherlock have some alone time. 

-Sometimes Ian would go to work with John if Mrs. Hudson was busy and Sherlock was on a case. Ian would like to sit in John's chair and twirl until John's chair would break. 

-John has stepped on more Legos than he can count. 

-To prove a point, Sherlock once swallowed a a Lego. 

-When Ian was about a year and a half, Sherlock was changing him one morning and Ian started peeing on Sherlock. Sherlock momentarily wasnt watching and didn't look until Ian started laughing. Sherlock looked down at his chest, sighed, and stood still until Ian finished peeing. 

-Ian didn't like to talk to John for a long time. John would sit him on the kitchen table and hold two breakfast meals up for him to choose. Sometimes Ian would take one and throw it onto the floor and pout. 

-John let Ian keep his silence because John was more patient with Ian than he's ever been with Sherlock. 

-Sherlock and John would let Harry and Clara keep Ian for a day every once in a while. One day when Ian was about four, Aunt Clara returned him with painted toe nails. John thought it was funny and cleaned them off after Ian protested. "Aren't they pretty, Daddy? Look at the colors!" Ian said. Sherlock asked Clara why she painted his toes and Clara said he wanted her to.

-Sherlock let Ian paint on their bed until he spilled bright red paint all over the comforter. It was actually John that told him no more.

**_*Sorry it's been so long! So uhm, I've decided to do between 15-20 each update so that I can keep it going for a while. Also, if you haven't yet check out _Short Stories of Parenthood. _I'm going to do more of those and also try to take some of these paragraphs and make them into the short stories to explain more. If you want to see any of these paragraphs made into short stories, please tell me which ones. I'd LOVE that! Thank you for reading _**


	11. Chapter 11

-When Ian was a baby, about eighteen months old, he saw a balloon cart at the park and cried because he wanted one. Sherlock, who really hated seeing his baby cry, bought all the balloons. They had balloons floating around the flat for weeks.

-Ian really hated snow when he was young. When it'd snow he'd avoid the windows and would only go outside if he had to. Finally, John showed him that snow wasn't anything to fear or dislike by packing a dozen snowballs on a cooler and throwing them at Sherlock as he sulked on the couch.

-Sherlock and John bought Ian a video game system for his eighth birthday. They told him that it was all his and he had to not break it. Ian's first act as rightful owner was banning Sherlock from playing it two weeks later because Sherlock wouldn't let him win.

-John had difficulty explaining to Ian what VHS tapes were. Ian kept saying, "Why didn't they just always have DVD's?"

-For Ian's tenth birthday, they took him to Disneyland Paris for two days. Ian had a blast, and as much as he would never admit it, Sherlock did, too.

-John had a Star Wars and Lord of the Rings marathon with Ian when he was seven. John made him watch the Star Wars movies in the order they were released, starting with Episode IV: A New Hope. By the time they reached the end, Ian was _so _shocked that Darth Vader was Luke's dad.

-Sherlock's lost Ian a couple of times. He just…forgets. Ok?

-Ian once asked why there were holes in the wall. John gave him a looooooooong lecture about gun safety.

-Ian liked to copy everything John said. Sherlock thought it was hilarious, especially when Ian shouted, "God damnit!" for three days.

-John thinks that Sherlock bought Ian so many toys when Ian was young because Sherlock liked playing with the toys as much as Ian did.

-When Ian was five, there was a kid in his class named Jamie that was always so mean to Ian. Ian would say how Jamie pushed him and called him names. It took them all year to realize that Jamie was a girl and they only realized it because Ian told Sherlock, "I can't hit a girl, Dad."

-John always kept Ian in their bed when Sherlock was on his 'no-sleep-during-case' runs.

-Sherlock never got used to waking up with little eyes staring at him when Ian would sleep with them.

-Ian spent a weekend with Aunts Harry and Clara one weekend when he was thirteen. He spent almost the whole weekend looking through all of Harry's old photos of John and picking out the best ones to show Sherlock. One of the best ones ended up framed on the mantle. When Mycroft went over the next time, he saw the photo, went to Sherlock's mother's, and sent Ian three dozen old photos of Sherlock. The best one got on the mantle, too.

-Sherlock would try to help Ian with his homework almost every afternoon. And by _try, _I mean Sherlock would sit with him at the table and constantly ask if he needed help, and Ian would finally say, "Dad, you're really bothering me." And he'd force Sherlock to leave.


	12. Chapter 12

-When Ian was a baby, John made the rule that if they were with company, Sherlock wasn't allowed to hold Ian unless he was holding him for a reason (to take Ian to be changed or something), or if Ian wanted to be held by Sherlock. 

-This rule was because if it was up to him, Sherlock would hog Ian and not share him with anyone else. He hated when people touched his son. John felt it was fair for other people to be able to hold him or play with him. 

-Sherlock and John aren't religious men, but they still wanted Ian to have a 'godparent' figure, so when Ian was born, they asked Greg to be his Godfather. Greg took his duties seriously by teaching Ian things John and Sherlock wouldn't approve of (like dumb sayings and words). 

-Molly was chosen to be Ian's godmother because of everything shed done for John and Sherlock. She fulfilled her duties by offering to babysit all the time.

-They were really good about giving their son sweets. He didn't have anything with too much sugar until his first birthday, and after that it was a slow and steady process for him to actually want anything sweet. And then he turned three and Sherlock decided, "Hey, what the hell? Here son, have a cookie." And then that hell went to hand basket because they kid became as big a sweets monster as the Cookie Monster. Or his Daddy.

-Ian flushed John's cell phone down the toilet once. It was actually revenge because John hurt Sherlock's feelings. The next day, Ian flushed his keys, then his glasses, then his toothbrush all in the same day.

-Ian liked to feed the dog his food because he thought it was funny when John yelled, "No! Stop feeding the dog!"

-Ian once fought with a teacher because his last name very much is Holmes-Watson but on her student roster and in the school system he was recognized as Holmes. He made them take him out of that school and into another.

-Ian broke his first bone when he was nine. He broke his arm falling off the monkey bars at school. Ian still really wanted to play football, but was asked to not play the rest of the season because he 'accidentally' hit the coach's kid in the eye. (It wasn't an accident; the coach's kid was an asshole).

-Ian cut his own hair when he was four. It wasn't a lot, just a bit in the front. But of course John noticed. John had to get it trimmed to even out, as much as it pained him that someone was touching Ian's hair.

-They thought about moving into a newer, bigger flat when Ian was ten. Ian locked himself in his room for six hours until John agreed not to move.

-Ian made John and Sherlock Mother's Day gifts every year in school because of course he wanted to participate with the class. A few kids would make fun of him at this point, but Ian always had a quick and clever retort that shut the kids up.

-John and Sherlock always appreciated the gifts Ian made. They have a box full of them in their closet.

-Ian always made breakfast with one of his dads on the morning of the other dad's birthday. He knew their favorites: Sherlock's chocolate chip pancakes and John's eggs, toast, and bacon.

-Ian always got a cupcake for breakfast on his birthday courtesy of Mrs. Hudson.

_***Here's a few to hold over to the next one. If anyone's got any they'd like to see made into a short story, please let me know : ) **_


End file.
